The advent of the Internet has opened electronic communication to people allover the world. Now, instead of using “snail-mail”, i.e., placing letters and pictures in envelopes with the postal service and waiting for some period of time for the letters and pictures to be delivered, electronic data files, including digital pictures and the like, may be sent electronically to a desired recipient. However, the sender is generally unable to determine whether the recipient has received and consumed the electronic media that has been transferred to him/her, i.e., whether the e-media has been interacted with by the receiving party in a particular manner. On-line e-media audit and verification are not available.
Thus, there is a need for a method, computer-readable medium and system for providing e-media audit and verification in a digital content delivery service system.